Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure
Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure is a fan-fiction following Sally Boo-Shriek's first few days at Monster High. Written by MadieB1999 and Vanessa789. Characters *Sally Boo-Shriek: A girl under the curse of Bloody Mary, Sally can leave her body as a ghost. *Deuce Gorgon: After a cliché misunderstanding, Sally soon develops a crush on him, but is scared to say anything because of her friendship with Cleo. *Ben Shea: Son of the banshee, Ben has ATHD, Annoying Talkitive Hyperness Disorder, so tends to talk a lot. He has a crush on Cleo but often makes a fool of himself in front of her. Can he win her heart with his singing skills? *Cleo De Nile: After a cliché misunderstanding, Cleo tries to become and stay friends with Sally. But is the new ghoul flirting with her boyfriend? *James: Sally's ghost hamster, he died the Summer prior to the storyline, but after being cursed, he became her paranormal-pet. But is this ham hiding a secret from his owner? *Heather Black: Daughter of Hades, Heather hates any color except black, gray and the occasional purple. She does not express many emotions, although smiles once in a while when around Jackson. *Breanna Beetlejuice: Daughter of Beetlejuice, she is madly enthusiastic, and very, very crazy! *Grace Reaper: Daughter of the Grim Reaper, this chic demoness loves her baby blue. *Bonnie Koopa: Daughter of Bowser, Bonnie is not a ghoul you want to mess with. *Shannon Dorf: Daughter of Gannondorf (refer to The Legend Of Zelda), Shannon is everything but like her father. *Luna and Moona Wolf: Clawdeen's sisters and twins to each other, Luna is quiet and selfless while Moona is a drummer and loves parties. Moona also has a crippled paw. *Lou Pan: Son of Lo Pan, Lou will do anything to get the ghoul of his dreams to smile. *Kitridge "Kit" Kat: A very mysterious ghoul, her origin is for now unknown. *Bekka "Bleckka" Bleck: Daughter of Count Bleck and Timpiny, she can be very tricky. She also reffers to herself in the third person for some reason. Trailer thumb|500px|left Parts # Beast Buddies (Chapters 1, 2)-- May 2012* #Grave Mistake (Chapters 3,4)-- Summer 2012* #Adventure Time! (Chapters 5, 6, 7)-- Fall 2012* #What the Heart Wants (Chapters 8, 9)-- Winter 2012-13* The Lost Chapter: Thoughts of a Ham -- Eventually* (* Dates may change) Trivia *Sally is seen in her room several times. There is a Lady Ga-Ghost poster and several Nightmare Before Christmas themed items (poster, pillow, alarm clock, etc.) *Her Dead Tired is based on Sally Ragdoll's clothing *Aaron is seen at the end *There is a special "missing chapter" about James in the end *Ben Shea first met Cleo in 7th grade. *Although Kit Kat's parent(s) are known, they are not announced until later. *The trailer was supposed to be released on October 31st, but due to a computer virus was posted November 6th *Sally is seen singing several times, which shows that she may have some musical talent. She seems to be a soprano. *Fab-BOO-lous is part of a four-part series. This is proved when the end title says "The End?", suggesting this is not the only movie. Stories MadieB1999 have shelved are "Lovesick", "SPOOK-tacular Summer", and "Blame It On The Ghouls". It is unsure what order they come in. LOL Moments *'Breanna: '"Ugh. Don't mind Cleo. I think she's wound a little too tightly. HA! And they call ME crazy!" *'Ben:' "Do girls like dead frogs?" Deuce: "Girls don't like them, and neither do I." *'Heather:' "Y'know what the best thing would be?" Sally: "Winning American Frightol?" Heather: "I wish." *'Sally:' "Uh... Are you okay?" Breanna: "Yeah, why?" Sally: "I thought you were choking on your tongue or something." Breanna: "Yeah, I get it from my father." Sally: "Your laugh or your tongue?" *'Kit:' "You know what they say--Looks are everything." Heather: "No, they're not." Kit: "Whatever. To me they are." *'Lou:' "You know Shoop Da Whoop?" Bonnie: "No...?" Lou: "I practically invented it." Bonnie: "Uh...good for you?" *'Bleckka:' "Bekka is pleased." Kit: "Why do Bekka talk like this?" Bleckka: "Look, you no make fun of how Bekka speaks, Bekka no make fun of how you speak. Got it?" Kit: "Nyeah, got it." Gallery Sally DT2.jpg|Sally in her Dead Tired outfit Sally singing 2.jpg|"Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're commin to get ya!" James.jpg|James <3 Sally at locker1.jpg|"Would you like to sign my iCoffin?" OC DOTD.jpg|(Left to Right) Grace Reaper, Bonnie Koopa, Sally Boo-Shriek, Breanna Beetlejuice, Shannon Dorf, and Moona Wolf party the night away at the Dawn of the Dance! Luna&Moona clean.jpg|Moona and Luna Wolf Ben and Cleo.jpg|'"Your hair smells like rainbows."'' '''"WHO invited Ben?" Category:Fab-BOO-lous Adventure